Opinion!
by psychoarea
Summary: Semuanya berlangsung di Teiko! Kau-Akashi-GoM! No summary yang panjang-panjang (?) Akashi x Reader! Dont like dont read, XD


"Ini cokelat untukmu,"

"Aku tidak suka makanan manis terutama jika kau yang membuat atau memberikannya padaku."

"HEH?"

* * *

**Disclaimer : Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning! Banyak typo karena author ini gak pernah baca ulang ff sendiri #plak**

* * *

Kau berjalan dengan aura gelap di sepanjang koridor sekolahmu. Tidak perduli berapa banyak siswa yang sejak tadi menatapmu, kau hanya berjalan lurus melewati koridor demi koridor saat itu. Lurus, lurus dan terus lurus. Tak lama berbelok ke kanan, ke kiri hingga akhirnya kau sampai di depan sebuah ruang kelas yang terlihat ramai. Kau masuk begitu saja, memasang wajah kesalmu sambil menggenggam sebuah kotak yang sejak tadi kau bawa kesana kemari. Kemudian kau duduk di tempat dudukmu, setelah kau sukses membanting kotak itu di meja yang berada tepat di depanmu.

"Hoi, kau kenapa? Mengerikan sekali," ucap seorang pemuda tinggi berkulit tan yang sejak tadi memang berada di belakang mu. "Bukan urusanmu, _baka_." Dan kau hanya menjawab ketus tanpa memperdulikan ocehan-ocehan pemuda itu.

"_Nee_, ada apa Aomine-kun?"

Hmm, sesaat kau menoleh ke belakang saat seorang gadis bersurai merah muda tengah berbicara kepada pemuda berkulit tan di belakangmu. Kau mendesah malas, mencoba mengacuhkan kedua orang itu. Sungguh disayangkan, belum sempat kau mengacuhkan mereka sosok yang menjadi sumber kekesalanmu tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapanmu bersama dengan beberapa surai pelangi yang amat kau kenal.

"_Doumo_, [name-san]" ucap sang pemuda bersurai _baby blue_, Kuroko Tetsuya.

"Hai-ssu..." disusul oleh teriakan panjang dari sang model, Kise Ryouta.

Entah kurang ajar atau bagaimana, tetapi yang jelas saat ini kau sama sekali tak memperdulikan makhluk-makhluk itu karena sejak tadi yang kau perhatikan hanyalah sang surai merah yang sama sekali tak memperhatikanmu. Sebenarnya bukannya tidak memperhatikan, hanya saja pemuda itu tak mau membuat suasana semakin panas serta berisik. Panas karena amarahmu dan berisik karena suara Kise yang akan berkomentar **ini-dan-itu**.

Kau masih diam memperhatikan gerak-gerik sang surai merah. Dari kejauhan kau juga dapat mendengar pemuda itu tengah membicarakan masalah _club_ basketnya dengan Midorima yang sejak tadi memang mengekorinya. Merasa cukup bosan sebagai _stalker_ maka kau memutuskan untuk pergi ke kantin, toh kau juga lapar.

"Mau kemana, [name-chan]?" kau hanya melirik seolah memasang kembali senyuman andalanmu kepada sang pengaju pertanyaan, Momoi Satsuki.

"Ke kantin, mau ikut?" ucapmu masih dengan senyuman yang terpancar walaupun sedikit dipaksakan dan Momoi langsung mangangguk setuju.

"Tunggu-ssu aku ikut!" nah Kise mulai berteriak kembali sambil berlari mengekori kau dan Momoi.

.

.

.

.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kau dan Akashicchi?" tanya Kise seolah mengintrogasi dirimu.

'Oh, rupanya dia peka.' Batinmu.

"Ceritakan saja pada kami," ucap Momoi kepo.

Tanpa berfikir panjang akhirnya kau mulai menceritakan seluk-beluk kejadian itu kepada Momoi dan Kise. Dan tanpa suara mereka berdua dengan senang hati serta sangat antusias mendengar ceritamu kali ini. Tak aneh memang, karena kau sering kali bercerita kepada mereka berdua walaupun kau lebih banyak bercerita kepada Momoi secara dirinya kan sama-sama perempuan sepertimu.

.

.

.

**_Hari masih sangat pagi dan kau yang tak sadar akan hal itu akhirnya melangkahkan kaki menuju sekolahmu seperti biasa. 'Hanya terlalu cepat setengah jam,' batinmu. Kau menyusuri koridor sekolah yang sangat sepi seorang diri. Terus melangkah menuju suatu ruangan yang tak asing lagi bagimu. Setibanya disana kau segera masuk ke ruangan itu. Sunyi, sekiranya begitulah suasana disana. Walaupun terdapat seorang pemuda bersurai merah disana, ruangan itu tetap saja sunyi karena sang surai merah hanya menatap papan shougi dihadapannya. Bermain shougi melawan dirinya sendiri._**

**_ "Ohayou, Akashi..." kau berjalan mendekati pemuda bersuari merah itu. Sesaat kau tersenyum saat melihat wajah tampannya dari dekat. _**

**_"Ohayou," balas Akashi singkat sebelum ia menatapmu. "Karena disini masih sepi panggil saja namaku seperti biasa." Ucap Akashi seraya memerintahmu. _**

**_ Kau tersenyum lembut seraya memeluk leher Akashi dari belakang, "Hai, Seijuurou-kun." Dan setelahnya kau hanya tertawa kecil sambil terus memeluk pemuda itu dari belakang._**

**_ "Cukup Seijuurou saja," Akashi semakin menatapmu tetapi kali ini tatapannya mulai melembut. Tatapan yang lembut hanya untuk kau seorang. Dirimu yang tak lain adalah pacar Akashi Seijuurou yang terhormat-termutlak-tertampan-termapan-terpintar-tersadis (coret)._**

**_ Perlahan wajah kalian saling berdekatan. Seolah tak mau membuang waktu, akhirnya Akashi mulai menghilangkan jarak di antara kalian._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Satu detik, _**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_Dua detik,_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_. _**

**_Tiga de—_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

"_Stop!_ Kenapa sejak tadi membahas kemesraanmu dengan Akashicchi-ssu?" protes Kise. Kau sendiri pun bingung kenapa malah menceritakan hal tersebut? Memalukan...

"Tak apa Kise-kun, itu kan kejadian yang manis." Mata Momoi mulai berbinar-binar menimbulkan benih cintanya kepada Kuroko Tetsuya. Ah, sayangnya Kuroko tak ada disini sekarang.

"Haha _gomen_ aku kelepasan."

**GUBRAK!**

"Jadi masalahnya?"

"Masalahnya..." akhirnya kau mulai melanjutkan ceritamu.

.

.

.

**_Sepulang sekolah kau bertemu kembali dengan Akashi di tempat yang sama. Masih sama seperti pagi tadi, Akashi hanya memainkan shouginya seorang diri dalam kesunyian senja yang sebentar lagi mulai berganti malam. Kau yang melihat Akashi sendiri disana dengan segera menghampirinya. Berjalan perlahan dengan sebuah kotak hitam berpita merah yang ada di genggamanmu._**

**_ "Ada apa?" ucap Akashi yang masih memperhatikan papan shouginya._**

**_ "Sebenarnya tak ada apa-apa sih," kau terdiam sesaat sebelum memberikan kotak itu pada Akashi, "Ini untuk mu." _**

**_ "Hn," Akashi hanya memandangi kotak itu tanpa berniat mengmbilnya._**

**_ "Ini cokelat untukmu," ucapmu seraya menatap Akashi._**

**_ "Aku tidak suka makanan manis, kau tau itu kan?" _**

**_ Ya, kau memang mengetahuinya tetapi tak apa kan jika kau memaksa lagi pacarmu itu untuk memakan makanan manis seperti cokelat. Terlebih lagi cokelat itu kau buat sendiri saat pelajaran PKK. "Sedikit saja kau harus mencobanya, Seijuurou." _**

**_ Saat itu pula Akashi hanya mendesah pelan dan berkata, "Aku tidak suka makanan manis terutama jika kau yang membuat atau memberikannya padaku." Akhirnya Akashi pergi begitu saja tanpa memperdulikanmu yang tengah menatapnya bingung serta kesal._**

**_"HEH?"_**

.

.

.

"THE END!"

"_Souka_, jadi begitu masalahnya." Kise melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja sambil mencerna kembali ceritamu, "Tapi kan kau tau sendiri Akashicchi tidak suka makanan manis, lalu kenapa kau masih memaksanya?"

"Bagaimana ya, aku hanya ingin Akashi memakannya sekali saja terutama cokelat itu kan buatanku sendiri." Kau terdiam sesaat, memikirkan betapa bahagianya saat kau membuat cokelat untuk Akashi, "Lagi pula Aomine-kun juga mau memakan cokelat buatan pacarnya walaupun dirinya tak menyukai manakan manis seperti Akashi."

Kise dan Momoi hanya mengangguk setuju seolah membenarkan perkataanmu. Kalau difikir-fikir kau juga salah karena memaksakan kehendak Akashi tetapi Akashi juga salah karena tak menghargai cokelat buatan pacarnya sendiri, begitulah yang Kise serta Momoi fikirkan. Lalu yang benar siapa?

"Apa kau tak menanyakan lagi alasan Akashi-kun tak mau memakan cokelat buatanmu?" tanya Momoi yang disertai kilatan bernama **'kepo'** dari wajah manisnya.

"Saat itu sih tidak karena Akashi pergi begitu saja,"

"Kenapa kau tidak mencoba lagi saja-ssu?" Kise menatapmu penuh harapan, "Misalnya sepulang sekolah nanti kau temui Akashicchi dan berikan lagi cokelat itu padanya."

Sejujurnya kau ingin mengikuti usulan Kise tetapi— "Sayang sekali cokelat itu sudah aku habiskan semuanya," ucapmu terlalu jujur membuat kedua orang itu hanya _facepalm_ bersamaan.

"Yasudah kau bicara saja dengan Akashicchi sepulang sekolah nanti."

"Kau harus minta kejelasan atas ucapannya itu."

"Terutama pada kalimat** 'aku tidak suka makanan manis terutama jika kau yang membuat atau memberikannya padaku'** siapa tau saja Akashicchi diam-diam memakan cokelat serta makanan manis lainnya selain pemberianmu."

"Tanyakan dengan jelas, jika memang benar Akashi-kun seperti yang dikatakan Kise-kun maka kau harus bertindak!" entah kenapa Momoi terlihat berapi-api saat itu.

"Bertindak?" tanyamu polos atau lebih tepatnya tak mengerti.

"Iya! Bisa saja kan Akashicchi/Akashi-kun selingkuh darimu!" ucap mereka kompak dan kau hanya dapat tercengang.

"EH?"

.

.

.

.

**[Sepulang Sekolah]**

** SREEETTTT**

"K-kau,"

"_Konbanwa_, Midorima-kun..." kau tersenyum kepada pemuda tinggi berkaca mata yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan yang ingin kau masuki.

"Ada keperluan apa kau, _nanodayo_?" Midorima bertanya padamu dan tak lupa diselingi oleh sesi membetulkan kaca matanya.

"Akashi—" dengan cepat perkataanmu dipotong oleh Midorima yang masih menatapmu dengan tatapan _tsundere_-nya (?) "Akashi ada di dalam, _nanodayo_."

"Oh, _arigatou_ Midorima-kun." Kau kembali mengumbar senyum sebelum Midorima benar-benar menghilang di ujung koridor yang tak jauh dari ruangan tersebut.

**SREEETTT**

"Kau belum pulang?" Akashi bertanya lebih dulu sebelum kau melangkah menghampiri sosoknya yang ada di tepi jendela ruang kelas tersebut. "Belum," jawabmu sekenanya.

"Apa kau ingin menanyakan sesuatu?" benar, Akashi benar, kau memang ingin menanyakan sesuatu padanya bukan? Perlahan kau menutup kembali pintu ruangan tersebut sebelum kau menghampiri sosok Akashi yang sedang sibuk menatap bidak-bidak _shougi-_nya.

"Cokelat.." satu kata itu langsung menarik perhatian Akashi yang sejak tadi hanya sibuk dengan papan _shougi-_nya, "Kenapa kau tidak mau memakan cokelat pemberianku? Aku tau kau tidak suka makanan manis tetapi sebaiknya kau kan mencicipi cokelat buatanku walaupun hanya sedikit."

'Satu,' Akashi bergumam dalam hatinya tanpa melepas pandangannya darimu.

"Lalu kau juga mengatakan jika kau tidak suka makanan manis terutama jika aku yang membuat atau memberikannya padamu, apa maksudnya itu?"

'Dua,' Akashi tak menjawab, pemuda bersurai merah itu hanya terdiam di tempatnya.

"Yang terakhir—" kau sedikit menggantungkan kata-katamu. Sesaat mengalihkan pandanganmu dari Akashi tetapi tak lama kemudian kau kembali menatap pemuda bersurai merah itu,

'Tiga-' Akashi masih menunggu dengan tatapannya yang terbilang cukup dingin.

"—apa kau selingkuh dariku, Akashi Seijuurou?"

"HAH?"

Kau terdiam menatap Akashi yang terlihat sedikit terkejut saat kau menanyakan pertanyaan terakhirmu. Kau pun mulai teringat dengan salah satu adegan draman romantis dimana saat sang lelaki terkejut ketika sang perempuan menanyakan **apakah-dirinya-selingkuh-atau-tidak** maka itu pertanda sang lelaki memang benar-benar selingkuh, fikirmu. Entahlah, sepertinya kau melupakan sesuatu yang penting dalam drama yang kau tonton itu.

"Ada apa? Ada yang salah dengan pertanyaanku?" kau tersenyum jahat dalam hati seolah kau berhasil memojokkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou. Ingat! Akashi Seijuurou!

"Tidak, aku hanya berfikir tentang pertanyaan ketigamu—" Akashi mulai mengabaikanmu lagi dan kembali pada bidak _shougi-_nya. Kau kesal saat itu juga dan kau mulai berfikir apakah dirimu kalah menarik oleh papan _shougi _dan bidak-bidaknya dimata Akashi? "—menurutku kau sudah sangat mengetahui jawaban dari pertanyan ketigamu itu," ucap Akashi saat dirinya masih sibuk dengan bidak-bidak _shougi _dihadapannya.

"A-apanya yang tau! Aku bertanya karena aku tak tau, _baka_." Ucapmu penuh amarah tetapi Akashi yang kini tengah memunggungimu hanya menyeringai indah di tempatnya.

"Terkadang seorang wanita dengan bodohnya menanyakan hal yang sudah ia ketahui jawabannya dan terkadang mereka mengucapkan hal yan—"

"_Urusai!_" wajahmu memerah dan nafasmu tak beraturan saat berteriak tepat di hadapan Akashi. Ini pertama kalinya kau melakukan hal tersebut karena sebelumnya kau hanya diam jika kau marah atau cemburu pada Akashi.

Melihat raut wajahmu yang seperti itu Akashi yang sedari tadi tak banyak menanggapimu mulai bertindak. Perlahan ia berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mulai mempersempit jarak antara kau dan dirinya. Kemudian kau dapat melihat Akashi mengambil suatu benda yang sejak tadi terdiam di atas meja yang penuh dengan papan _shougi_ itu. Benda merah yang berkilat tajam, sebuah gunting! Gunting merah yang indah~

'Akashi ingin membunuhku?' fikirmu dangkal.

**SREEETTT— SHHIIIINGG—**

Kau memejamkan matamu, berharap jika Akashi membunuhmu kau akan bahagia di surga karena kau dibunuh oleh orang yang amat kau cintai. Selain itu kau juga berharap tuhan akan mengampuni semua yang telah dilakukan Akashi. _You pray so many..._

"Ukh," kau merasa sesak saat itu, mungkinkah kau sedang sekarat menunggu ajalmu? Ah, tidak disini hangat dan nyaman kau pun dapat menghirup aroma _mint_ yang sangat kau ke— eh?

"Daiki, cepat masuk atau kau akan-"

"Ba-aik, k-kapten."

Kau memberanikan diri untuk membuka matamu dan yang kau lihat— Akashi tengah memelukmu sambil menatap dingin sosok Aomine yang berada tak jauh dari tempat kalian berdua. Kau berfikir sejenak, mengamati gunting yang tertancap indah di pintu ruang kelas tersebut. Oh, ternyata Akashi tak membunuhmu melainkan ingin membunuh pemuda berkulit tan yang baru saja mengusik dirimu dan Akashi. Dasar si dim!

"Jadi ada apa, Daiki?"

"_E-etto_, sebelumnya maaf menggangu, aku hanya ingin memberikan laporan yang dititipkan pelatih untukmu." Terlihat jelas bahwa peluh telah membasahi hampir separuh wajah maskulin Aomine.

Akashi mengambil secarik kertas itu dari Aomine dan kau tentu saja memperhatikan gerak-gerik kedua orang itu dalam dekapan Akashi, "Kau bisa pergi sekarang, Daiki." Ucap— perintah Akashi _absolute_. "H-hai.." kemudia sosok Aomine menghilang dengan cepatnya.

.

.

"Hah... bodoh, aku tidak akan membunuhmu." Akashi kembali menatapmu datar tetapi kau dapat merasakan tangan hangat itu mengusap lembut setiap helai rambutmu. "Sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pembicaraan kita tadi," dan kau hanya mengangguk hingga akhirnya kau duduk berhadapan dengan Akashi di tepi jendela.

Saat itu senja mulai menampakkan dirinya, menyajikan warna merah keemasan yang mirip dengan sepasang mata pemuda bersurai merah yang ada dihadapanmu. Kau menahan senyumanmu saat diam-diam mencuri pandang pada sosok yang tengah menatap senja di luar sana. Wajahmu memerah saat melihat pantulan cahaya senja yang mengenai sosok Akashi. Terlalu indah dan sangat tampan, ya itulah yang kau lihat dari sosoknya saat ini.

"Aku akan menjawab pertanyaan terakhirmu terlebih dahulu, apa kau keberatan?" tanya Akashi dan kau hanya menggelengkan kepalamu bertanda kau tak keberatan sama sekali.

Saat itu Akashi tersenyum padamu. Perlahan tangan kanannya mulai mengusap lembut wajahmu yang juga terkena sinar matahari senja, "Aku tak akan pernah selingkuh darimu, lagi pula kau fikir aku bi—"

"Ssssttt..." kau membalas senyuman Akashi dengan senyumanmu dan saat itu pula kau meletakkan telunjukmu tepat di bibir Akashi. "Maaf aku sempat meragukanmu," ucapmu lirih.

'Walaupun sebenarnya aku masih kesal sih...' kau mengeluh dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu jawaban dari pertanyaan pertama dan kedua," Akashi memperdalam tatapannya padamu seolah mencari sesuatu disana, "Aku tak suka makanan manis, kau tau itu kan?" kau hanya mengangguk, "Lalu alasan aku tak mau dan sangat tak suka menerima cokelat atau makanan manis darimu yaitu—"

Wajahmu memerah, sangat memerah saat jarak diantara kalian hanya tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Saat itu kau dapat dengan jelas menghirup aroma _mint_ yang menyeruak dari tubuh Akashi. Bahkan kau dapat merasakan hembusan nafas hangat pemuda bersurai merah itu. Hal itu membuat jantungmu berdetak lebih cepat dan mungkin ini yang terparah ketika kau tengah bersama Akashi sejak saat itu.

**CUP—** ah, kau sadar Akashi tengah mencium lembut bibirmu sekarang. Kau pun sadar ciuman itu membuatmu tak ingin lepas dari sosok Akashi. Ciuman yang hangat, lembut serta penuh perasaan cinta seperti ini sangatlah membuatmu nyaman.

"—karena kau sangat manis,"

**BLUSH!** Kau tak percaya Akashi mengucapkan kata-kata itu terlebih lagi setelah kalian berciuman dan dengan senyum yang indah menghiasi wajah tampannya. Dan kau— hanya diam mematung dihadapan Akashi.

"Aku tak akan mungkin memakan makanan manis buatanmu atau pemberianmu karena aku tak ingin terkena diabetes," Akashi menyeringai, kemudian Akashi kembali memperdekat jarak diantara kalian dan berbisik, "—bagiku kau sudah melebihi kapasitas manis, _honey_."

.

.

_Sial, dasar iblis tampan bersurai merah! Kau benar-benar menyebalkan! Gombal!_

_ Tapi— _

_ Aku sangat menyukaimu, Akashi Seijuuro-kun._

_._

_._

* * *

_** Tentang FF ini : Sekedar pelampiasan disaat UAS melanda! **_

_**Thanks for read *hoi! emang ada yang baca?* wkwkwk**_

_**Ya, pokoknya makasih karena FFN selalu menerima FF saya yang seperti ini*bows***_

_**#efekUAS**_


End file.
